Mirkwood Family One-Shots
by thexwingpilot
Summary: A collection of non-chronological one-shots focused around Thranduil, his wife, and Legolas. For the most part, it will be family fluff. Some romance.
1. Giggles and Flower Crowns

**Giggles and Flower Crowns**

 **Summary -** Legolas makes his father a gift.

* * *

A childlike giggle echoed from outside the king's personal study, bringing a smile to his face. Legolas was busy it seemed, laughing and playing by himself in the royal garden. The elfling had only started laughing again recently and it always helped put Thranduil in a better mood. Which is why he often preferred his son remain close, even while working. A second giggle caught the king's attention when it stopped suddenly.

Thranduil paused his writing, listening closely for anything but all seemed quiet. "Legolas?" he called out.

When no answer came, the king stood abruptly from his desk and made his way to the open door that lead to the garden. Worry gripped him after noticing the blanket his son had occupied was empty. Scattered flowers and petals surrounded the blanket and seemed to make a rather clumsy trail.

Finding it hard to believe anyone would be able to come in and take the prince without being noticed, Thranduil concluded Legolas took off on his own. Leaving a trail that lead deeper into the garden, towards the inner grove. A different feeling settled in Thranduil at the thought of entering his wife's favorite place.

His _late_ wife.

An undignified sigh escaped his lips as the elf squared his shoulders and followed the scattered flowers. Legolas had a habit of wandering off on his own, if something caught his attention. More times then not, he would end up in the kitchens or the guard barracks and be taken care of until someone came to retrieve him. However, several times - including one just recently – he wandered off with no trace and not found until much later, these times had given his father a scare.

Rounding the corner into the grove, the sight of the large _laurinquë_ tree his wife favored came into view. The small yellow flowers were in full bloom and clustered together in long strands, hanging from the tree freely. Several other small flower bushes dotted the green ground with vibrant colors. Without it's main caretaker, the tree and bushes had began losing their luster until just recently when the color began to come back for an unknown reason. However, Thanduil had the inkling it had something to do with Legolas' visits.

A quiet humming could be heard, a lullaby that he hadn't heard in a long time. A small smile graced the king's face when he recognized the little voice and sought it out. Legolas was there sitting with his back against the trunk of the tree, a mess of random flowers surrounding the elfling; who looked extremely happy with what he was doing. Thranduil cleared his throat, "Legolas, _ion_ , what are you doing?"

The prince didn't stop his work when his father appeared but looked up long enough to greet his father with a wide smile. "I'm making something, _ada_." Legolas said, before adding, "something _important_."

"Oh," Thranduil nodded slowly, "I see. What is this 'something important'?"

A mischievous look crossed Legolas' face as he tucked what he holding closer to his body, shielding it from his father's gaze.

"May I not see it?" Thranduil asked, faking a hurt expression. "Why not?"

A childish giggle erupted from the elfling as he shook his head, blonde hair splaying around his tiny shoulders. "It's a gift!"

"A gift for who?"

"You!" Legolas said matter-of-fact, before shifting around the tree, moving completely out of Thranduil's sight. He brought a handful of yellow flowers with him, almost done with the project.

Thranduil felt happiness creep into his chest at his son's words. Immediately after his wife's death, he was unable to face his son; always seeing the little one as an unfair reminder of what was lost. That was a while ago now and even though the queen's death effected everyone, life continued. Now Thranduil found more comfort with Legolas around, even with the resemblance of his mother present in his hair and smile.

Several long strides brought Thranduil to the tree, but he didn't invade Legolas' space, letting the gift be a surprise. The humming began again and it, along with the beauty of the garden, lulled the king into a relaxed state. Time seemed to stop.

" _Ada_ , I'm done." Legolas declared after a while.

Thranduil opened his eyes, not remembering that he closed them, and tilted his head to look at his son. Legolas stood in front of him, hands behind his back, and the smile still on his little face.

"Oh?"

"You have to close your eyes, and I have to reach your head too."

Following Legolas' instructions, Thranduil knelt in front of him before closing his eyes. A shuffling noise was heard and little hands touched his forehead. Chuckling, he knew immediately what it was. Where Legolas learned to make flower crowns was lost to him, most likely his nanny. He didn't have many friends his age.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Obeying, the king did as requested. There was no mirror to see how it looked but he knew his son had done a good job. "How does it look, _ion_? Do I look kingly?"

Thranduil tipped his head up slightly, wearing the expression he reserved for court. That lasted briefly, until Legolas began to giggle, enticing another laugh from his father.

"Very much so." The elfling nodded. "It looks pretty."

Still smiling, Thranduil took his son's hand before leaning in and kissing his forehead. "Thank you very much, _pen tithen_. I am grateful you made me look pretty. Now perhaps we should make you one."

Legolas sat on the grass in front of the tree, his father beside him and began weaving the flowers into a smaller crown for himself. Forgetting the work he was doing, Thranduil stayed with his son in the garden for a long while. Until one of his staff reported an issue with one of the guards and the king returned to his duties, with a special handmade crown of flowers upon his head.

* * *

a/n: this is the first time in a while that I've posted anything here, but I have more work over on ao3, under the name xwingpilot, that I'm now posting over here, too.


	2. A Good Idea

**A Good Idea**

 **Summary** **-** Legolas leads his mother to a little surprise from both him and his father.

* * *

" _Nana_!"

Idhrenil turned towards the call. A flash of golden hair caught her eye, before small hands latched around her legs. The swiftness of her son surprised her and she chuckled softly at his antics. Legolas stared up at his mother with a wide smile and bright eyes, looking like he had something to say.

"What is it, _ion_?" Idhrenil asked, smiling warmly at the elfling. He pulled away from the hug, reaching for her hand.

"I want to go for a walk." Legolas said simply. He tugged on her hand, leading her away from her original destination – the throne room.

"Legolas, I need to speak to your _ada_."

When his mother stopped, Legolas tugged harder. "But _nana_ , please! Nobody else will take me!"

Idhrenil watched as her son looked up at her with the saddest eyes she had ever witnessed. Thranduil could wait till after their walk. "Very well," she relented, "where are we walking to?"

She gripped his smaller hand in her own and let him lead her where he wished. Instead of giving her a verbal answer, Legolas gave a grin and pulled her towards the walkway that lead to their quarters. She questioned him again and he only responded with a giggle. Idhrenil wondered, briefly, if her little leaf was in trouble and running away from it, with her as his accomplice. Something that has happened in the past, much to her husband's irritation and her own amusement.

They passed several guards but few others. Legolas paid them no heed, but Idhrenil nodded politely as they all bowed their heads in respect. She'd have to speak to him about that later, but for now she'd let it slide. Thranduil had a bad habit of ignoring others and Idhrenil didn't want their son to inherit it.

As they passed her library – a wedding gift from Thranduil – and the king's study, Legolas began to slow his pace. Idhrenil wondered if he was leading them for a walk in the royal garden, the entrance a short distance from where they were. When her son stopped a few steps past Thranduil's study, looking up and down the hallway with a very serious expression, she began to think that not the case.

" _Ion_?" Idhrenil questioned, lifting a brow at his peculiar behavior. "Is something wrong?"

Legolas shook his head, loose golden hair shifted wildly with the movement. "Oh, no, _nana_. I forgot something." His hand wiggled out of her own and he took off down the hall, in the direction of their bedrooms. "Wait there!" He called out over his shoulder, already turning a corner out of her sight.

Confused as to what he could have forgotten for a walk, Idhrenil stared at the corner Legolas disappeared behind. Thinking he couldn't be gone for long, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall – waiting.

Several long moments passed, until the soft patter of small feet reached her ears again. Legolas ran around the corner faster then he had the first time. Cheeks tinted pink and a blanket in his arms.

"What-" Idhrenil started but the little one cut her off, giggling.

"We're late, nana. Come on!"

Idhrenil was even more confused at his statement. "Late for what? Legolas-"

Instead of running back to her, Legolas took the hallway that lead to the garden. His mother began to have an inkling that this walk was not as it seemed when his laughter continued to echo in the hall.

The hallway that entered the garden didn't have a door, however the bright midday sunlight prevented her from seeing out. Passing through the entrance, she blinked several times to clear her vision.

" _Meleth_ , there you are!"

Figuring he would still be busy, Idhrenil didn't expect her husband to be out in the garden. However there he was - not wearing a crown - in the middle of the grassy clearing, surrounded by flower bushes. His robes splayed around him, blocking her view of what was behind him. Although she had a good look at several bowls filled with fruit. The inkling from before getting stronger as she quirked a brow.

"What is this?" Idhrenil asked, noticing Legolas was not in view. He had ran out here, surely.

Thranduil stepped forward. Idhrenil met him halfway and he leaned in to pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "A picnic."

"A picnic for us?"

"Yes, _nana_!" Legolas exclaimed, peeking his head out from behind his father's robes. Thranduil smiled, hand resting on the elfling's golden head, before looking back at his wife.

"This was Legolas' idea and he insisted in fixing most of this up on his own. He mentioned we have not spent a day together in a short while and suggested a picnic." Thranduil looked back at what he had helped his son set up. Idhrenil followed his gaze. The blanket Legolas ran out with was spread on the grass, a basket filled with bread and fruit bowls sat beside it. A pitcher of water and glasses resided with the basket. Thranduil continued, "I think he did a good job."

Idhrenil nodded, saying, "a very good job, indeed." Legolas beamed with pride, "however, I must ask, why did you not tell me? I could have helped as well."

" _Ada_ said you needed a surprise. He said you looked tired." Legolas said, slipping out from under his father's hand, turning to the basket of food.

Thranduil looked at his wife sheepishly, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Idhrenil smirked, before placing her hands on his shoulders. "I think your partner in crime just gave you up." She whispered.

Her husband smiled, finding her waist with his own hands. "It is alright. You have looked tired lately, you say not to worry, but I cannot help it. A picnic with your husband and son should help you relax, though, yes?"

Thranduil looked at her with a bright smile and she chuckled, "yes, I would like to think so."

"Good. Besides, I had very little want to do any work today. We all win here, truly."

Thranduil covered her mouth with his own in a quick kiss, as Idhrenil laughed again. They were suddenly aware of the noise their son was making, when he began to shuffling the bowls – looking for the right fruit to eat. Idhrenil let Thranduil lead her to the blanket, sitting down beside one another, Legolas placing himself between them.

That afternoon quickly became a memory that Legolas would always hold dear.

* * *

a/n: Idhrenil is Thranduil's wife, Legolas mother, and Queen of the Woodland Realm. I think she fits the role well enough and she's one of my favorite oc's.


	3. Heart

**Heart**

 **Summary: Thranduil's wife leads him out to the forest for a moment of peace. (this is a fill for fictober prompt "heart")**

"Idhrenil-"

"Hush."

"I know what you are going to do, it's not going to-"

"I said, _hush_. Now, come on."

Taking Thranduil's hand in her own, Idhrenil gently tugged him up from his desk chair. The documents spread inelegantly across the desk top fluttered at the sudden shift but neither of them paid any attention. Thranduil's heavy outer robe remained on the back of his chair as he allowed himself to be pulled away from his work.

He was expecting to be led out to the garden adjoined to his study but was surprised when Idhrenil guided him out into the hallway. The two guards that were stationed outside when Thranduil first entered, were gone. A suspicion that his wife had something to do with their sudden disappearance grew in his mind but he found himself not caring. Idhrenil knew what she was doing, although he couldn't fathom what it was.

She led him on, out of the palace and into the main halls of his kingdom – their kingdom. It was late in the evening and few were milling about, majority were guards on duty. They would bow their heads respectively when Thranduil and Idhrenil passed, however remained vigilant at their posts. Even farther, his wife led him, until they were standing just outside the main gate, where she finally released his hand. She took several steps away from her husband, keeping her eyes trained on him, appearing oddly playful.

It was then that Thranduil caught sight of what she was wearing. Unlike earlier at dinner, when she wore a dress of ivory and pale yellow, she now wore a tunic of green and dark trousers. Barefoot, dressed as she was, and under the light of the moon, the sight of Idhrenil like this reminded Thranduil of the first time he saw her. It made his heart flutter in familiar excitement.

A quiet question was raised when he quirked a brow. Idhrenil just waved at him to follow her again, this time with a large smile. However, she didn't walk away, she took off in a sprint.

Surprise made Thranduil pause for a brief moment, until an unusually carefree laugh bubbled up from his gut and he took off after her, now understanding what she was doing. Idhrenil had a head start and crossed into the thick tree line before he could reach her. Even though she had disappeared from sight, he knew she was not running off, he could feel that she lingered nearby. If she truly wished to play this game, Thranduil had no problem obliging.

Idhrenil weaved around and, occasionally, up trees. Laughter left her freely, knowing Thranduil willingly went with her plan. She knew how much he needed this. Out here in the vibrant and pulsing forest of Greenwood, his fëa felt more alive than ever. It was bright and lighter now, making her own fëa sing in happiness. Her beloved was growing distant in the mountain halls, his heart truly belonged out in the forest.

Thranduil's own laughter echoed off to the left of her and Idhrenil continued only a short way until coming to a slow stop, now far away from the gates of their halls. The clearing around her was beautiful and full of bright foliage. A large tree with willowy branches and light blue flowers caught Idhrenil's attention off to the right of the clearing; after wandering over to it, she waited.

For a long moment, everything was still. Although there was no sound of footsteps, Idhrenil knew something was creeping up behind her. It was unsurprising when arms wrapped around her waist and lips brushed against her temple.

Idhrenil turned in his grasp, quickly, to face him and smiled at the absolute joy written so plainly across her husband's face. It made him seem more like himself, like the ellon that she had first fallen in love with, so long ago.

"You shine out here, _meleth nin_." Idhrenil whispered, lifting her hand up to his cheek; Thranduil leaning into her palm, closing his eyes. "You cannot remain in the halls for so long, Thranduil, it wears on you."

"I have been busy." He defended, but quickly sighed, "however, that is no excuse. Truthfully, I have missed this – time out here, especially with you."

Idhrenil tugged him down to rest his forehead against her's, closing her eyes as well. Their intertwined fëas still mingled, although quieter than before. It was like a familiar hum that put them both at ease. Comfortable and eternal, it hummed a song of their love.

"I love you, Idhrenil." Thranduil declared after a while. He nudged her head with his, prompting her eyes to meet his. His hand trailed up to the center of her chest, settling over her heart. In instinct, Idhrenil mimicked the action. "My brightest star, I would be lost without your light."

The thumping of Thranduil's heartbeat was soothing under her fingers. She smiled again, noticing how both of their hearts beat remarkably in time with one another.

"Then I shall never leave you in the dark." Idhrenil said confidently.

Thranduil descended his lips onto her's quickly, the kiss communicating all the love they could not share with simple words. It was deep and beautiful, leaving both of them breathless when they pulled away.

"I love you too, Thranduil. Never doubt it."

" _Never_."


End file.
